Screaming for Help
by rurouni madness-battousai obsession
Summary: When their lovers die, Kenshin and Kaoru are sent into a world of turmoil and depression and the only way to see any light is through each other's arms. KK SM AMS AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first really serious fanfic and I hope you like it. I was listening 'Beauty From Pain' by Superchick and thus... this fic was born! **

**Screaming for Help **

**Dedicated to Mrs. Jan Goodrich **

**Note: A good song to listen to while reading this is 'The Real Folks Blues' from Cowboy Bebop and 'Beauty From Pain' by Superchick**

**By: rurouni madness/battousai obsession **

**Angst/Romance: **

It was raining outside. All day she had been getting bad omens; something was going to happen. The phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Is this Miss Kaoru Kamiya?" a strange voice asked.

"Yes it is," she replied cautiously. She was on a cordless phone so she picked up a glass to get herself some water.

"Miss Kamiya, I'm sorry to tell you but your boyfriend, Mr. Yukishiro, has been in an accident."

She dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered.

* * *

By the time she came into the hospital she was soaked. Her normally bright happy blue eyes were filled with dread and panic. Enishi had been her friend since childhood and her boyfriend for two years. Kaoru couldn't imagine her life without him.

The rain had merged with her tears as she ran up to the front desk. "Please! Tell me where Enishi Yukishiro is!" she must have looked crazy because her ebony hair was soaked, tangled and ratty from the rain and her lime green t-shirt and jeans were completely wrinkled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to wait! I can't tell you anything now, but I'll try to find out what I can. Please sit down!" The receptionist shouted trying to calm the petite girl down.

Kaoru didn't want to, but she backed off a little bit. There was nothing she could do. She felt so hopeless. She slumped over to a near-by ugly orange couch and sat down. She saw a magazine and tried to read it, but it was hopeless. She looked around and saw a red-haired man enter. He tried to look calm, but it didn't fool Kaoru for a moment. She could she the restless pace of his step.

"Is there a Miss Tomoe Yukishiro here?" the man asked in a nervous tone.

Kaoru gasped. Tomoe was Enishi's sister!

"I just told the girl over there that I'm trying to get as much information as possible. But I can't give you any information right now!"

The man got a look of intense anger on his face. It almost appeared like his violet eyes had turned amber for a split second and he sat down next to Kaoru.

Slightly afraid of him, she asked him in a timid voice, "How come you're looking for Tomoe Yukishiro?"

"She's my fiancée and she was just in a car accident. That's all I know," he replied as quickly as he could while glaring at the lady at the front desk. Kaoru thought he was done talking, but he went on, "How do you know her?"

"I'm her little brother's girlfriend. They must have been in the accident together," she tried to stay calm and not loose it, but tears were starting to leak from her eyes again. She put her head in here hands and went into full out weeping.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her shoulders. He hugged her and she cried into his chest. After a few minutes she had calmed down and she wiped her tears.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know you."

"It's fine, you needed to let it out. My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura," he grabbed a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her.

She took it and gave Kenshin a small smile and said, "Thank you. My name is Kaoru Kamiya."

He gave her a gentle smile back. He had the most beautiful features she had ever seen. He had extremely long red hair and comforting violet eyes. He also had a small yet very muscular figure. But he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. For the rest of the time they both sat silently and waited for the news.

Hours went by and there was still no word on what had happened. The waiting room walls were a terrible dark yellow color and it wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at. A woman on the other side of the room was watching a loud obnoxious game show and Kaoru was getting a terrible headache. It was partly from her surroundings, stress, and the crying she had done. Kenshin was reading a historical novel but he didn't seem to be paying that much attention to it because he was getting a nervous tick in his left leg. Kaoru shuddered. She had always hated hospitals. The last time she was in one her father died.

* * *

_Flashback:_

She was fourteen years old and was swinging her legs back and forth on the hospital seat while she tried to concentrate on her English book and it wasn't working. Her father had just had a heart attack and she was more scared than she had ever been in her life. Her mom had been murdered when she was younger and he was the last person she had. She had no brothers or sisters and all of her friends were always busy.

She loved her father more than anyone in the world.

She was about to stand up and leave the room when her friend Enishi came sprinting in.

"Kaoru!" he yelled and he ran to hug her. She had been completely taken by surprise and gave him a hesitant hug back.

"I thought you were supposed to be at practice," she commented, glad that he was here. They parted and Enishi sat in the chair next to her.

"I skipped it; this is much more important." Enishi's mother and father were both dead and he had only had the support of his sister.

Kaoru was petrified. What was going to happen? She nervously paced and Enishi glared at the ceiling.

Thirty minutes later a doctor came up to her.

"I'm very sorry Miss Kaoru, but we lost your father."

The world stopped turning for a few seconds before she fainted.

* * *

Enishi had been the only means of her world not collapsing. He was her best friend and her lover. He had helped her survive the turmoil of her father's death and he helped her survive going from foster home to foster home. No matter how far away it was from his house, he would always go to her foster home once a week; even if it meant spending all of the money he had earned at his low-wage job on a train ticket. She loved him more than anything and would easily die for him. But now…

She couldn't finish the thought; it was too painful. She was going to go to and see what was taking the doctors so long, but a physician entered the waiting room and stopped her. She had long black locks and her lips were a bright scarlet color. Even though it looked like she was experienced, she seemed really uneasy.

"Are you Miss Kamiya?" The woman asked.

Kaoru slowly nodded. She felt like she was going to vomit. Her headache was pounding and her face was pale. She even had a slight fever, but she tried to stand up straight.

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to do. She pulled out a small object from her pocket and gave it to Kaoru. "Mr. Yukishiro wanted you to have this," she whispered.

Kaoru slowly took the object and saw that it was a small jewelry container. A feeling of tremendous anxiety came over her. She opened it and inside of it was a ring. She picked up the ring and saw that it said: _May we never part, my love._ It was an engagement ring.

Kaoru's eyes covered in tears and she didn't notice that the doctor was wiping away her own.

"Why didn't _he_ give me this?" Kaoru asked in severe denial.

The doctor was trying to talk to Kenshin.

"Listen to me!" Kaoru demanded "Why didn't he give me this?"

"I have bad news for both of you... Miss Kamiya! Please calm down!"

Kaoru was in a rage and looked like she was about to slap the doctor. But Kenshin grabbed her arms and made sure that she didn't move. He didn't look too happy either.

"Mr. and Miss…" Megumi turned away for a second and tried to stop her tears. She turned back and started again. "I'm afraid that Mr. and Miss Yukishiro are gone."

"What do you mean _'gone'_?" Kaoru eerily giggled. "Did they leave the hospital without telling me? Did they go to the bathroom?"

Kaoru was loosing it and Kenshin was holding onto her shoulders.

"What did you say your name was, _doctor_?" Kenshin asked coldly

She quickly replied, "Megumi Takani."

"Miss Megumi, what do you mean by gone?" Kenshin hissed through his teeth.

"They're… they're dead. We couldn't save them," Megumi replied. She was starting to shake. She had been in medicine for years and she had never felt so much sympathy for other people.

"No!" Kaoru screamed. "No he's not! He promised! He promised!" she was trembling uncontrollably and tears were streaming down her face, dripping with mascara. "He promised he wouldn't leave me!"

Megumi answered, "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip to stop weeping.

Kenshin was trying his best not to holler in pain. He had lost everyone in his family and now he had lost her, the only one who had ever truly loved him.

The thunder roared outside. Kaoru's knees were about to give out, but Kenshin held her tightly to his chest. He was sobbing into her hair and she was clinging tightly to him. They didn't know each other well but Kenshin gripped onto Kaoru tighter and Kaoru hung onto him. Their world was shattering. The only thing that was keeping them from completely breaking was each other's arms.

**I hope you liked it! I know it was really depressing but I kind of had to get that out. Kenshin's story will be in the next chapter (that is if you want me to continue). Please leave me a review! **

**-rm/bo **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the Disclaimer the first time so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters (sighs)**

**I loved all of the reviews and they helped me press on in writing this!**

**This chapter probably isn't as depressing as the other one, but I hope you like it1**

**Chapter 2:**

'It's my fault. She was the most delicate glass and I broke her. What have I done?'

_Flashback:_

_1 year ago:_

"_Kenshin, I have to get ready," a woman with long black hair spoke quietly as she slowly got out of the chair they were both sitting in._

"_No, watch the rest of the movie with me!" he said playfully as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms._

_She only raised an eyebrow. He never acted like this. She sighed, "Kenshin, it's only a silly romance movie."_

"_It's almost over, Tomoe! Then I have something important to ask you," his eyes had suddenly turned serious. _

_She saw the dramatic change and thought that it would be important enough. She slowly settled down into his arms and watched the rest of the movie. She was still in her pajamas, but she decided to stay._

"Mr. Himura! Pay attention please!" Katsura yelled.

Kenshin snapped out of it and sat up straight. The day was too long. It had been a year since her death, but he was going in and out of dazes. Every night he would try to sleep, but every night all he could see was her face when he closed his eyes. His world was nothing without her.

He found it hard to pay attention at work, which is why Katsura was yelling at him. He worked at a high class business firm in Kyoto. He never really liked it and he would have quit ages ago, but he had met Tomoe there.

_Flashback:_

_4years ago_

"_Yet another great year at Rurouni Inc.!" Katsura called across the crowded table of employees. It was the traditional New Years party for the people on the high end of cooperation. One of them was Kenshin Himura._

_He was the one of the youngest employees there and was really bored. The only reason that he had joined in the first place was because his uncle was the head of it. He was twiddling his pen in between his thumbs as the sake was being pored around. Unlike his uncle, he hated the smell and the taste so he declined when on of the servers asked him if he wanted some._

"_Kenshin, what's wrong?" a man with spiky brown hair asked the downtrodden redhead._

_Kenshin smiled, "Nothing, Sanosuke."_

"_Oh come on! You're so depressed! I think you need a woman in your life!" Sanosuke was a little bit drunk and he was too loud for Kenshin's taste._

"_Sano, quiet!" Kenshin hissed as more people started to stare at him._

"_Hey guys! Don't you think that Himura needs a woman?" Sano bluntly asked the whole room._

_Katsura laughed, "Of course he does!" Katsura had smooth black hair that was tied in a pony tail at the top of his head. He appeared to be genuine, but there was some sort of secret that seemed to always be present around him._

"_I have no intention of seeking a life partner right now!" Kenshin defended himself._

"_That's fine," Katsura replied, "I'll just get you a secretary."_

To this day Kenshin was grateful that Sano had gotten drunk because if he hadn't, he never would have met her.

"You've had enough time to grieve, Himura!" Katsura snapped at him. This was the time of year that the business went cold. He didn't want his employees to be off in their own lands. He especially didn't want his most promising employee to do this.

Kenshin looked up at him. But there was no emotion in his eyes. He was blank.

Katsura sighed, "Himura, go home for a week. If you still want to work here, please come, but if not, I'm afraid I'll have to talk to your uncle."

Kenshin stood up, bowed and left the room. The world seemed empty without her.

As he walked out of the building he heard someone shouting at him.

"Excuse me!" the voice called, "I have a question to ask you!"

"Huh?" was all Kenshin managed to say before he saw a young woman charging at him.

She was really short and her big green eyes were filled with enthusiasm. "Will you go on a date with my friend?"

"What?"

Who was this strange girl?

"Look I know this is sudden, but my friend is in this big depression stage and she needs to go out on a date with someone!"

"Misao cut it out!" a voice behind her cried. He looked to see who it was and he was shocked. It was her!

"Misao, this is the fifth random guy you've asked out for me and…" she trailed off. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Miss Kaoru."

Misao gasped, "So you already know each other? That's perfect!" She clapped her hands together and started dancing.

Kaoru shook her head and then turned to Kenshin, "I apologize for my friend's behavior. She's decided that it was time to stop moping and to find a new boyfriend since…" she couldn't continue the sentence and she stared at the ground. Her breath was coming in unusual patterns and Kenshin could tell she was trying to hold back the tears.

Kenshin quickly said something, "Miss Misao, I think I will take you up on your offer."

Kaoru looked up with a shocked expression and Misao had a big grin placed on her face.

"Miss Kaoru, would you honor me with a date?" he bowed.

Kaoru stared at him for a few seconds and Kenshin looked up at her with knowing eyes. She figured out that it was just to get rid of Misao for a little while. She loved Misao. She was her best friend, but sometimes it was hard because Misao didn't understand the pain.

She smiled at him, "I would be honored."

Misao smiled, "I know a place for you two to go! There's this great new restaurant, the Akabeko. You can go there tonight at 8:00. Yahiko, Soujiro and I just went there. It's not too romantic, that's why we all went there, but it's not completely casual so it would be perfect for a first date! Come on Kaoru we got to pick out a dress for you!" Misao dragged the older woman with her down the sidewalk.

Kenshin gazed at the two until they were far in the distance. When he couldn't see them anymore he slowly walked to the train station.

When he reached his apartment, he looked around. There were pictures of her everywhere. He couldn't seem to let go. Tomoe was his life and now what was there?

A picture of Kaoru came into his mind.

Later when it was time for dinner, he was dressed in the best tuxedo he could find. He had run over to the nearest flower shop and bought a dozen yellow roses. They stood for sympathy and maybe the hope of a friendship.

He arrived at the restaurant and he didn't know what to do. 'Were tables reserved? And if they were, under what name? What _was_ her last name?'

"Sir, may I help you?" a soft voice with an Osaka accent asked.

He turned around and there stood a woman with a loose brown bun and a big smile on her face.

"I'm looking… I mean I…"

"First date, huh?" the woman laughed and pointed to a table in the back. "I just got a girl who came in with the same expression. Why don't you go and check to see if it's her?"

Kenshin swiftly walked over. Sitting at the table sat on of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Her hair was usually in a pony-tail, but it was now down and wavy. Her dress was a dark turquoise color that went to just below her knees. Her two-inch heels held her up with prestige as she stood up when she saw him.

"Hello, Kenshin."

"I'm so sorry," he bowed "How long have I made you wait?"

"Don't worry! I've only been here for a little bit!"

They both sat down and stayed in silence until the waitress came to ask what they wanted. They both decided to share a small beef pot and the waitress left.

After a while Kaoru finally broke the ice, "It's been a while since I…" She couldn't continue.

"Me too," Kenshin quickly said.

"It's so hard. Some days I don't want to get out of bed. It's really hurts knowing that he's not going to drop by for breakfast or that he won't meet me for lunch after I take my classes."

"It's hard for me too. We were going to get married two weeks after the… accident."

Kaoru tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work and she cried for a minute. After a while she stopped and she dried her tears, "I'm so horrible. I'm ruining your dinner. If you want to leave I'll pay."

"No," Kenshin said gently. "You're the first person who has helped the pain in a while."

Kaoru stared at him blankly. "No, you've helped mine."

Meanwhile at another table sat Misao and one of her friends.

"Soujiro, what do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know," a boy with short brown hair replied. He took a quick sip of his tea and looked at Misao. She was so caring. He knew that she was trying to help Kaoru with her best intentions; she just didn't know how.

"This is making me mad! Kaoru is on her first date in a year and I'm not able to hear what's going on!"

"You haven't been on a date in a while either, Misao," Soujiro pointed out.

"That's because I'm waiting for Aoshi! Soujiro, you know that!"

"Aoshi is five years older than you!"

"Kenshin is five years older than Kaoru!"

"That's a different situation!"

"Soujiro, are you jealous?"

He hesitated for a second, "No!"

"You didn't say it fast enough! Sou-chan is in love with me!" Misao giggled.

"I am not! I just think that…"

Before he could finish the sentence a tall man with black hair entered the restaurant and Misao signaled Soujiro to be quiet.

"Do I look alright, Soujiro?" Misao started messing with her hair.

"You look," he hesitated, "…beautiful, Misao."

She squeaked and then ran up to the man.

"Hi Aoshi," she softly whispered.

He turned his gaze down to her and gave a look of slight acknowledgement. "Good evening, Misao."

Soujiro sighed, 'Damn it Soujiro! Get your act together! She's your friend!'

At the other table Kenshin and Kaoru were leaving.

"Good-bye Kenshin. Tonight was a lovely night."

"You were the one who made it lovely," Kenshin replied as he picked up her purse for her.

She blushed, "You really helped me."

He smiled and nodded as she left. They were going to be great friends. As he watched her go out and he noticed something, she walked just like Tomoe.

**A/N: I hope this chapter held up to your expectations! I just have one question. Who do you think Misao should end up with? Soujiro or Aoshi? I'm fine with either one although I slightly prefer Aoshi. I have the story basically planned out now but that part will be a side-story. Remember, your vote does count!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-rm/bo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Ummm… what can say for not updating for six months… sorry? I'm so sorry! I'm such a lazy person! Please forgive me! **

**By the way the poll looks it appears that everyone wanted the same person so I think I pretty much know how the stories going to go now… Thank you everyone! **

Chapter 3:

The ceiling fan was hypnotically spinning above her head as she stared at it. It was 3:00 AM and Kaoru couldn't sleep. She had tried everything, sleeping pills, watching TV, reading dull books, but nothing came out of it.

She was an assistant kendo instructor for the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and in a few hours she would have to train her students for a kendo competition the next week. Throughout the time she was in foster care she worked as many jobs as she could to pay expenses for the dojo so that she could get it back to it when she was legal. Unfortunately all of her father's students had moved on to other teacher's so Kaoru had to start from scratch.

It was kind of sad that her first student was a thief who had tried to steal her wallet, Yahiko Myojin. She ended up taking him in to get him out of his life on the streets. He lived in her apartment and though she'd never tell him, she considered him the little brother she never had. He had really helped her through Enishi's death and there was no amount of thanks she could give him to repay him.

After Yahiko came Yutaro Tsukayama. After losing to a duel with Yahiko at school he had insisted on becoming stronger. He came to her only to see what kind of person could teach someone who could beat him. He then eventually became a student.

Her last and most delicate student was Tsubame. Tsubame also knew Yahiko and Yutaro from school and after being saved many times due to them, she decided to stand up for herself and join. She was still very shy, but she was opening up more every day.

Kaoru wanted so badly to fall asleep for their sake. She was no use to them if she was dead-tired the next morning. But she couldn't help it. Lately she could think of nothing but Enishi. Around this time last year was when the accident happened. It was so hard for her to get over him!

Just 9 hours ago she had sat with Kenshin on their date.

'More like grief counseling if you ask me.' She thought miserably. Nothing could fill this void nothing. She got out of bed again and got some crackers to munch on as she watched an old rerun.

Feeling tired again she climbed back into bed. For some reason Kenshin's face came into her mind again and it made her smile slightly, maybe he could help her… just maybe. She drifted off.

* * *

Kenshin had gotten no sleep the night before. He had gotten called after his date about an emergency problem from work which lasted until 7:00 AM. It didn't really help that it was around this time last year that his fiancé had died and he was currently having confusing feelings about another raven-haired girl.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes and continued to stare blankly into space as the meeting proceeded. Sano nudged him and whispered, "Where were you man? I called you last night at your house and you weren't there."

"I was…out"

Sanosuke looked suspicious, "Doing what?"

"I was out at a restaurant."

"With someone?"

"I was with a girl…" Kenshin tried to explain more but Sanosuke interrupted.

"A girl? So you're finally dating someone? Congratulations!" He had said this a bit too loudly and the entire table turned around to stare at the two.

Kenshin blushed and sunk further down his chair.

* * *

Misao Makimachi was not one to be messed with when she had PMS. She was crabby, touchy, irritable, and altogether bitchy. It really didn't help when she was forced to wait through a long line of traffic to get to her job at the Aoiya. She was one of the cooks there and Okina might actually fire her this time if she was late. The one person who would listen to her complaints was her best friend Soujiro.

She dialed his number and after a few rings she could her someone stifle a yawn as they answered "Hello?"

"Soujiro why aren't you up yet?"

"Well I had the day off. My teacher wanted to give me a break."

Soujiro was fresh out of college and had studied to be an architect. He automatically started off with being the apprentice of one of the best architects in all of Tokyo. His teacher really had given him a day off of work because Soujiro was an extra hard worker.

"You sure Mr. Shishio would do something like that?"

"Hey! He's not all that bad!"

"Whatever you say…." The light turned green and Misao proceeded in traffic.

"Why did you call me anyway? Aren't YOU supposed to be at work now?"

"Well I'm in a bad mood and the traffic is moving too slow."

Soujiro was about to ask why when he remembered what time of the month it was. He had been Misao's friend since puberty, so he knew all about it.

"Okay."

The other side was quiet until Misao mumbled, "Do you think Aoshi likes me? I guess he's actually started to sort of kind of smile at me, but I don't know."

Soujiro sighed and decided to answer honestly, even though it hurt him, "Misao, I'm sure he just has trouble expressing himself. He's just not a very social person. I don't see how he can resist you."

Misao stayed quiet for a little bit then hesitantly spoke, "You really think so?"

"I really do."

* * *

"Kaoru I don't want to do these exercises! We do them everyday and they don't seem to be doing anything!" Yahiko complained as he continued his 'katas'.

Kaoru sighed. "You're not going to win if you don't know basic form!"

"Miss Kaoru," a hesitant voice called, "Could I rest a bit? I'm feeling a little dizzy." Tsubame quietly whispered as she looked down at her feet sheepishly.

Kaoru smiled at the girl and replied in a sensitive tone, "Sure thing."

"Hey! Why does she get to stop?" Yahiko complained.

"Yahiko, you're not very considerate are you? I can't see how Tsubame even stands to be around you!" Yutaro snapped.

Kaoru yawned and watched the two bicker for the fifth time in this class session. It was no secret that both of them had a crush on Tsubame, but neither of them was brave enough to admit it.

Kaoru turned around to see Tsubame shaking and shuddering. A few seconds later she crashed to the floor. The boys stopped their arguing and ran over to help her.

Kaoru pressed the back of her hand against Tsubame's forehead and gasped. Her temperature was well over 100 degrees!

She scooped Tsubame into her arms and ran to the near-by clinic as quickly has she could.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Kenshin. I didn't mean to bring that much attention to you."

"It's alright, Sano. There's nothing to worry about."

Sanosuke nodded and then suddenly grinned, "Hey! Do you want to meet the fox lady?"

"The who?"

"The fox lady! She bandaged up me hand after that fight I was in the other day! She's got that 'warmness' about her that'll make you feel better. I saw that when she was with the other patients."

"Why didn't you see it when she examined you?"

"Well… she doesn't like me too well. In fact I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Why?"

"I kind of well… hit on her."

Kenshin rolled his eyes, typical Sano. "So where is she?"

"She's at the small clinic right over there." Sano pointed at a petite structure directly across from them as they walked over to the crosswalk.

When Kenshin entered the building he saw the doctor from the back and slight recognition hit him. Before she turned around, he heard footsteps running up the clinic and slamming the door open.

The doctor turned around and Kenshin could hardly belief it. It was her! It was the doctor! The even more shocking thing was the person who was at the door.

"Please help her!" Kaoru whimpered as tears streamed down her face, "Please help!"

**A/N: Sooo… how did you like it? I wanted Megumi to be a major character so I thought that this would be the perfect way to bring her back. I also wanted to add a bit of S/M of course too! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-rm/bo **


End file.
